Lutas do nosso amor
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma song fic, com a música Send It On, Sirius e Bellatrix para sempre juntos! Já agora, alguém podia indicar-me fic, com finais felizes para este casal, é que são tão raras... eu já lia algumas... mas gostava de ler mais, podem ser me Inglês.


Bellatrix Black & Sirius Black

Send It On

Universo Alternativo

Resumo: Sirius e Bellatrix sofrem de um mal incurável, um grande amor, que nunca seria permitido, nem pela família, nem por os amigos, nem mesmo pela consciência deles, mas o amor, esse é demasiado forte, demasiado incontrolável.

~~*~~

Reviews people… please

~~*~~

**A word's just a word till you mean what you say  
And love is love till you give it away  
We all gotta give  
Yeah something to give  
To make a change**

**Send it on  
On and on  
Just one that can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts to fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on**

Se o meu olhar se consume-se, se ele desaparece-se de tanto observar, um já estaria cega, se por cada vez que os meus lábios tocassem os teus, fica-se mais brancos, eu já os teria transparentes, se por cada vez que as lágrimas rompem os meus olhos, elas queimassem no seu caminho, eu já teria as marcas profundas no meu rosto, se por cada vez que eu sentisse essa dor tão profunda, o meu coração sagrasse, o meu corpo já não teria sangue, mas… mas se eu te ama-se por cada vez que os nosso olhares se encontrassem, que os nosso lábios se tocassem, as nossa lágrimas jazessem pela nossa pele, que os nossos coração rugissem de dor, eu já teria sufocado, deste amor que eu já não consigo controlar.

**Just smile (just smile)  
And the world (and the world)  
Will smile along with you  
Let's go  
Back to love  
It's meant for one to become two  
If we take the chances  
Trace of your senses  
Imagine all we can do**

**Send it on  
On and on  
Just one that can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts to fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on**

**Send it on........ (oh send it on)**

Se por cada vez que eu a visse o meu mundo ruísse, já não havia uma única laje que estivesse erguida, se por cada vez que eu sentisse ciúme, o chão se sepultasse debaixo de mim, eu já teria caído na imensidão do fundo da Terra, se por cada vez que eu lhe saqueasse aquilo que me matem são, um pouco de mim ficasse destruído, eu já não existia, se por cada vez que os meus lábios atingissem os dela eu ficasse frio, eu já teria congelado, se por cada vez que eu sorrissem para ela o meu coração ardessem, eu já teria sido abraseado, se por cada que eu disse que a ama tudo me chamasse de insano, eu já estaria cedido a loucura, mas… mas se por cada vez que eu colasse o corpo dela ao meu, se por cada vez que eu olhasse para ela, se por cada vez os que os nosso lábios se tocassem eu me sentisse arrependido, eu já teria cessado de desespero.

**There's power in all of the choices we make  
So I'm starting now  
There's not a moment to waste**

**A word's just a word till you mean what you say  
And love is love till you give it away**

**Send it on  
On and on  
Just one that can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on**

Mas hoje… hoje foi o dia em o mundo se virou contra nós e nós chamou insanos, por nos declararmos, fracos por amarmos, cobardes por sentirmos medo, mas eu sei, e tu sabes, que insanos são eles por não amarem, por acharem que amar é para os fracos, que não têm coragem de dizer sim, ao sentimento que nós faz suprimir ao desejo, aquela nébula de dúvidas e incertezas que nós paira a cada passo que damos, a cada segundo em que respiramos, a cada batida descompensada do coração, a cada sorriso que damos…

Mas eles não o sabem, eles não entendem, não conseguem ter o discernimento de olhar com atenção, porque aquilo que temos não é deste mundo, não é aqui nem de lugar nenhum, é mais que tudo e mais que alguma coisa, é algo tão prodigioso, que nem Merlim poderia entender, porque nós somos mais que tudo, somos mais que dois meros apaixonados que ficaram juntos, somos guerreiros, que lutam uma interminável guerra, repleta de perdas e de sofrimento, apenas para alcançar algo que sempre nos foi negado, algo que nós, os Black, dissemos que era para os que mancharam a nossa descendência pura, para os renegados, para aqueles que eram simples o suficiente, para serem eliminados.

**Send it on  
On and on  
Just one that can heal another  
Be a part  
Reach your heart  
Just one spark starts a fire  
With one little action  
The chain reaction will never stop  
Make it strong  
Shine a light and send it on**

Mas agora, se pensarmos bem, tudo valeu a pena, porque a felicidade pode-nos ter sido negada, pode-nos roubada, até pode não ser merecida, mas é nossa, porque não foi fácil, mas nós sempre o soubemos, e se fosse não vai a pena termos lutado, e eu sei que no fundo, só assim, nós a prezemos, porque só quando desejamos algo com tanta forte e determinação, só quando ambicionamos ter algo que nunca fora nosso, é que nós conseguimos ser aquilo porque nós lutamos, pela felicidade.

Eu sei que pelo caminho, ficaram destroços, magoas, dor, corpos, sangue… sangue, esse é o motivo e a motivação, foi pelo este maldito insano poder que lhe foi atribuído, foi por isto, e por mais nada que nós lutamos, que perdemos os nossos amigos e aqueles que de alguma forma acalentaram os nossos corações, que nós fizeram sorrir quando a nossa volta apenas pedaços de algo indefinido existia, aqueles que tiveram algo a dizer quando as lágrimas nos manchavam o rosto, aqueles que quando o seu último suspiro de vida se desvaneceu, nos quebrou o coração.

É por eles, é por ti, e por mim, que eu sou feliz, porque já havia alguém que dizia _"E façam o favor de serem felizes"_

_Fim…. Gostaram? reviews… please_


End file.
